Bajo la tormenta - Celegorm one-shot
by MrsMirkwood
Summary: Celegorm lleva días en un inusual estado melancólico que está hartando a su hermano Curufin. Harto del asunto, Curufin acude su habitación para planteárselo y allí descubre que Celegorm se ha ido de Nargothrond. Pero... ¿Se fue detrás de Lúthien?


Curufin chasqueó la lengua hastiado mientras observaba desde el interior del reino subterráneo, la lejanía del camino que conducía a las puertas de Nargothrond. Años atrás le hubiera roto el corazón morar en un lugar tan lúgubre y cubierto bajo la luz del mundo, pero ahora aquella fortaleza le parecía sublime y poderosa, el lugar perfecto para calzarse una corona que no era suya y nunca lo sería.

Finrod Felagund, monarca de la región, había marchado con Beren a recuperar un Silmaril de la corona de Morgoth y eso lo disgustaba tanto que de solo pensarlo le ponía la cara en rojo fuego y montaba en cólera con rapidez al creer que nadie más que él y sus hermanos eran dignos de las joyas de su padre, pero en aquel momento, el rosado que se le teñía en las mejillas tenía otra razón. Había algo más en aquellas puertas que joyas, elfos o muerte.

—Bah, Celegorm. —soltó de mala gana en un tono de voz alto que retumbó entre las altísimas paredes excavadas en la roca y llegó a oídos de su hermano, apostado a las puertas del reino—. ¿Cuánto más estarás allí? Te convertirás en una estatua. —bromeó, aunque con la intención de enfadarlo, pues ya estaba harto de ver todos los días el mismo cuadro aburrido al cruzar ese pasillo.

Celegorm, sin embargo, no se movió. Continuó de cara al camino con las manos echadas a los lados de su cuerpo altivo, aunque cansado. Al no obtener respuesta, Curufin dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la salida, pero no llegó con su hermano cuando un trueno estruendoso retumbó en el reino.

—Lloverá más tarde. —anunció Curufin, simulando un tono más amable para su hermano y aconsejó—: Será mejor que entres, parece una tormenta grande. Será peligroso. —Celegorm apenas si giró el rostro por sobre su hombro y se mantuvo quieto por unos segundos, pero pronto devolvió su seriedad y su silencio hacia el camino. Curufin bufó intentando liberar con ese aire el enfado que le venía y con una venia de su mano hacia abajo, se alejó—. Haz lo que quieras. —masculló cabrón.

Dos horas más tarde, las que para Celegorm se sintieron más como dos minutos, el elfo suspiró pesado y desilusionado y se dio media vuelta de regreso al interior del reino cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre su cabeza. Ya era casi la hora de la cena, por lo que, al cruzarse en el piso de los nobles con su sobrino, este habló animado:

—Ve a lavarte rápido y prepárate, pues la mesa está servida y nos esperan para iniciar. —informó un muy joven Celebrimbor, hijo de Curufin, que iba de camino al comedor principal. Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada que se le fue borrando del rostro conforme el de Celegorm permanecía inexpresivo y desinteresado.

—No me esperen. —respondió seco el rubio de espaldas a su sobrino y se adentró en su habitación.

—Pero... —Quiso replicar el muchacho y la puerta de la habitación de su tío se cerró brusca en su cara—. Bien. —resolvió por lo bajo, pues supo que insistir agravaría más lo que fuera que lo tuviera enfadado en ese momento.

Detrás de la puerta, Celegorm observó la soledad de su cuarto; el brillo tenue amarillo que despedía su lámpara de ámbar, que desde que todo comenzara parecía más desteñido de lo usual.

Celegorm sabía que solo era apreciación de su mente, pues el fuego era el mismo, la roca que iluminaba el cuarto también, por lo que no podía deberse a una falla del artefacto, sino a cómo él estaba viendo su vida a través de un cristal figurativo y melancólico. Sentado en el borde de su cama, reflexionó sobre lo acontecido y sintió que la garganta se le hacía un nudo. No era como que no hubiera llorado antes, pues recordaba de pequeño algún que otro berrinche o el haber llorado por caerse y hacerse daño, pero esto era distinto. La campanilla detrás de su garganta parecía retorcerse y una burbuja de angustia le ganaba la cavidad traqueal impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

A su vez, los ojos le ardían y los oídos le rechinaban como un barco de madera meciéndose en el agua... Era pena genuina, profunda y cruel. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para abandonarla... O sí. Tal vez sí.

Un trueno se escuchó en la lejanía como un zumbido anunciando que la lluvia comenzaría a caer pronto sobre ellos, encontrando su camino por entre las rocas para caer sobre Nargothrond como un baldazo de agua y eso le hizo tener una loca idea. Tal vez... Si pedía disculpas, si prometía cambiar, quien amaba y a quien había perdido, regresaría con él para mitigar ese dolor. Tal vez era su trabajo ahora salir del reino a seguir su rastro para rogar por el perdón, pues comenzaba a caer en consciencia de que todo había sido su culpa. Todo se había echado a perder por sus acciones egoístas.

Entonces no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para decidir hacerlo. Celegorm se vio empacando ligero con la celeridad con la que sus pensamientos le indicaron irse de Nargothrond a perseguir a quien amaba. Guardó en un pequeño bolso de cuero un mapa de la región, una cantimplora con agua, su capa y una manzana, ya que encontraría comida sobre la marcha si tardaba más de dos días, de eso estaba seguro. Cuando todo ese conjunto de víveres estuvo listo, cerró la bolsa, se la echó al hombro y eso fue todo. Se iría tras su huella bajo la tormenta.

Mientras eso ocurría, Celebrimbor bajó hacia el comedor, donde su padre, descaradamente sentado en la silla que había pertenecido a Finrod, miraba vanidoso el ir y venir de las elfas del servicio con sus platos brillantes.

—Mi muchacho, —llamó a modo de saludo y Celebrimbor inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto antes de tomar asiento a la derecha de su padre—, en un instante comenzaremos, solo aguardamos la presencia de mi hermano. —informó aplomado.

—El tío Celegorm no vendrá. —dijo rápido Celebrimbor y bajó la vista para no enfrentarse con el rostro colorado de su padre.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó el hijo de Fëanor pretendiendo haber escuchado mal.

—Que el tío Celegorm no vendrá. —repitió su hijo sin mirarlo—. Dijo que no lo esperemos. —agregó aflautando la voz, pues comenzaba a sentir la tensión emanando del cuerpo de su padre.

—No, esto es suficiente. ¡Ya estoy harto! —chilló Curufin y dio un sonoro golpe a la mesa que hizo saltar la vajilla.

El moreno se levantó de la silla con un salto que hizo chirriar el hierro de sus patas y las elfas se quedaron estáticas y temerosas en medio de sus actividades de servir la mesa. Celebrimbor quiso esconderse en sí mismo y optó por permanecer inmóvil al igual que las elfas de Nargothrond, reclinando su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla y llevando los hombros hacia adelante mientras escondía la cabeza entre ellos. Miró el mantel frente a él y resolvió que, si su padre se ponía a azotar cosas en el aire, se escondería bajo la mesa hasta que el escándalo pasara.

Pero ese no fue el resultado de su ira. Apenas si se limitó a abandonar el comedor envuelto en enfado, para ir a reclamarle a Celegorm la tontería por la que estaba deprimido.

Los pasos firmes y acelerados de Curufin tenían una dirección segura y todos los elfos que cruzó en el camino se hicieron a un lado aterrorizados. Esa vez, su rostro estaba más rojo que nunca, tal vez hasta el propio Maedhros se hubiera escondido al verlo.

Cuando llegó al pasillo de los nobles, se frenó frente a la puerta de Celegorm y golpeó como la patada de un toro embravecido.

—¡Celegorm, sal ya mismo! —ordenó.

Pero al otro lado de la puerta, nada se oyó.

—¡Celegorm! —Volvió a bramar—. ¡Es de pésima educación dejar a tu familia cenando sola por un capricho! —Le recordó a través de la puerta—. ¡Soporté toda la semana tu maldito estado melancólico, pero ya va, basta! ¡Ven a cenar! —comandó.

Tras él se oyó el mismo silencio de antes. Curufin gruñó fuerte y sonoro y en ese momento, una voz temerosa y tenue lo sacó de su idea de abrir la puerta a la fuerza.

—Mi Ssss... Mi señor, —repitió una elfa rubia, que había estado llamándolo antes sin éxito—, su... Su hermano, —titubeó cuando Curufin volteó su rostro rojo hacia ella—, mi señor Celegorm...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Habla ya! —exclamó sediento de saber el elfo.

—No está. —avisó la elfa.

—¡¿Cómo que no está?! ¡¿Dónde está?! —inquirió Curufin y la elfa pestañeó dos veces con gesto de duda y susto.

—No... No lo sé. Salió hace unos minutos... —informó—. Tomó un caballo y se... Se precipitó a la salida. —agregó temerosa.

—¡¿Al exterior?! —gritó Curufin y un nuevo trueno retumbó en las paredes acompañando su enfado. La elfa asintió dos veces con la cabeza y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar—. ¡Aaargh! ¡Maldito elfo! —rugió con furia y se alejó del pasillo caminando apresurado. La elfa se llevó las manos al pecho y cerrando los ojos inspiró gran cantidad de aire que posteriormente liberó intentando calmarse. Había sobrevivido al enojo de su señor.

Celebrimbor, que había oído los gritos de su padre desde el comedor, se apuró a llegar a la armería para colocarse su armadura y portar su espada, pues sabía que por más enfadado que estuviera, Curufin iría tras la pista de su hermano y no descansaría hasta encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta.

Pero cuando el hijo de Fëanor llegó al salón principal, pasó de la preparación de su hijo y lo detuvo en su marcha hacia la caballeriza.

—Tú no. —indicó tomándolo por el hombro con seriedad.

—Pero adar... —reprochó Celebrimbor con preocupación. La tormenta se azotaba en el exterior y podía oír el agua golpeando fuerte contra la roca; no quería dejarlo ir solo. Aunque así como su hijo denotaba inquietud por el bienestar de su padre, este tenía en cuenta los peligros que podían recaer sobre la figura de Celebrimbor si le permitía ir con él.

—Esta no es otra lluvia. —aseguró Curufin en un tono más aplomado y miró a Celebrimbor a los ojos, cuando el rojo de su rostro se apagaba lentamente—. ¿Lo oyes? —preguntó alzando la vista hacia el techo—. Ulmo y Manwë han de estar furiosos. —informó escuchando el azote del diluvio—. No te llevaré a través de la tormenta para que algo malo te ocurra, solo porque el idiota de mi hermano quiere ir tras una tonta elfa. —resolvió, y a pesar que no estaba de acuerdo del todo, Celebrimbor asintió para no agregarle otro problema a su padre.

—¿Crees que fuera tras Lúthien, padre? —consultó Celebrimbor entrecerrando los ojos con confusión.

A Curufin le dolió aceptar que Celegorm se hubiera vuelto tan inepto de repente, dispuesto a perder la dignidad, y tal vez la vida, al correr bajo la tormenta tras la sombra de una elfa que no regresaría a Nargothrond.

Lúthien era su nombre y grande su belleza y su virtud. Hija de Thingol, rey de Doriath, y Melian, la Maia, había sido capturada por los hijos de Fëanor en su camino a salvar a su amado Beren de las garras de Morgoth, y llevada a Nargothrond, donde Celegorm había caído enamorado bajo su increíble belleza, deseando desposarla.

En un principio, Curufin había visto esta unión con buenos ojos, pero todo porque de esa forma forzarían un lazo de parentesco con Thingol así lo quisiera el Sindar o no, lo cual, posicionaría a los hijos de Fëanor en un pedestal de poder al que intentaban escalar haciéndose con el reinado de Finrod mientras este estaba fuera con Beren.

Pero Lúthien, no deseando al hijo de Fëanor de la misma forma, había logrado escapar de su prisión en el reino subterráneo y desde ese día, Celegorm había caído en una profunda depresión que lo tenía a maltraer. Mal comido, mal dormido y acongojado, Celegorm sabía mejor pararse por largas horas a las puertas del reino, esperando recuperar lo que había perdido, y su hermano, con un poco de enfado y pesar, sospechaba era ella.

—Una vez creí que no sería tan estúpido... —soltó fastidioso—. Pero creo que me equivoqué.

—Tal vez si... Yo lo busco en el norte y tú en el sur, podamos cubrir distancias más rápido. —opinó Celebrimbor luego de unos segundos de cavilación. Sin importar las razones por las cuales su tío hubiera huido, él y su padre compartían una meta en común: Regresarlo a su hogar.

Curufin se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar sobre los sentimientos de Celebrimbor al respecto de su última orden y le dijo antes de irse:

—No. No saldrás... —Le recordó—. Pero... ¿Quieres sentirte útil sobre esto? —Celebrimbor respondió que sí sin dudarlo, entonces su padre prosiguió—: Sube a la torre de vigilancia y ordena abrir las puertas cuando me veas volver con Celegorm.

Luego de decir esto, el hijo de Fëanor se retiró hacia las caballerizas y salió en la búsqueda de su hermano.

Para ese entonces, Celegorm cabalgaba sin rumbo fijo, intentando ver entre la intensa cortina de lluvia que caía sobre la tierra, disminuyendo su rango de visión a unos pocos metros. El frío calaba intenso en sus huesos por la humedad de su ropa, pero el elfo no quería dar el brazo a torcer y aceptar la veracidad de los hechos como algo consumado que no tendría vuelta atrás.

Unos kilómetros al norte de donde él se encontraba, Curufin rastreaba las huellas de su caballo, implorando que el barro no se licuara tanto como para borrarlas y complicar su búsqueda. También comenzó a buscar otras huellas que estaba seguro le servirían de pista para encontrar a su hermano, pero le llamó poderosamente la atención no hallar ninguna.

—¿No se llevó a Huan? —dudó intrigado el hijo de Fëanor y volteó su rostro hacia Nargothrond.

Huan era el gigantesco perro de Celegorm. Mascota y compañero inseparable del elfo desde que el Vala Oromë se lo hubiera obsequiado cuando este era un cachorro y Celegorm un jovencito. Por la estrecha relación de amistad que ambos habían sabido construir, Curufin veía sumamente extraña la falta de Huan en la búsqueda que su hermano había emprendido para encontrar a Lúthien y recapturarla.

Pero no tenía tiempo para regresar a comprobar que el perro se encontrara en el reino, o perdería las huellas del caballo, y con ellas, el rastro de su hermano por siempre, por lo que continuó guiándose por el camino del equino.

Siguió su rastro por unas dos leguas hasta que, a la distancia y gracias al destello de un relámpago, logró ver la cabellera rubia de su hermano azotándose en el viento mojado. Celegorm cabalgaba rápido y en dirección a una zona boscosa, por lo que Curufin supo que si lo perdía de vista en campo abierto, le tomaría más trabajo encontrarlo en el bosque, y acelerando su galope, se dio en la tarea de detenerlo antes de entrar en la zona de árboles.

Cuando le faltaban pocos metros para alcanzarlo, comenzó a gritar su nombre para detenerlo, pero a pesar de oírlo y girar su rostro hacia él, Celegorm aceleró.

—¡No huyas, hermano! ¡Detente! —voceó Curufin con voz ronca y galopó más rápido.

El caballo de Curufin era más rápido, por lo que no le tomó mucho tiempo alcanzarlo y cruzarse en su camino.

Los relámpagos de una gran tormenta eléctrica iluminaron la carrera de ambos elfos y Celegorm tiró de las riendas para que su caballo no chocara con el de su hermano.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Celegorm, estás demente?! —gritó Curufin porque la lluvia se agitaba como una orquesta de bombos y platillos y si hablaba en un tono normal no se escuchaba su propia voz.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —inquirió el rubio muy serio—. ¡Vuelve a Nargothrond! La tormenta es grande y la pena es mía, no debes seguirme el rastro. —contestó para ofensa de su hermano.

—¡No seas idiota, Celegorm! ¡Regresemos ahora! —pidió Curufin y el viento voló una ráfaga en dirección al reino como si Manwë le diera la razón—. ¡Puedes seguir penando en Nargothrond, pero esto... ¡Esto ya es demencia! —declaró—. ¡¿A dónde planeas ir?!

—¡A los confines del mundo si es necesario! —confesó Celegorm con enfado—. ¡¿Demencia?! —repitió ofendido—. ¡¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien?! —vociferó—. ¡¿No irías hasta el fin del mundo para recuperar su amor?! ¡Pues eso haré! ¡Y no me detendrás! —aseguró y azotó las riendas para que su caballo saliera al galope.

Curufin lo vio con terror mientras pasaba por su lado, decidido a continuar su marcha insana y caprichosa y girando con su caballo gritó:

—¡¿El fin del mundo?! ¡El fin de tu vida es donde irás con tu insensatez, Celegorm! ¡Ella no regresará contigo! ¡No te ama! ¡Cabalgas a la muerte! —afirmó. Pero su hermano ya estaba demasiado lejos y la tormenta ruidosa por demás para llevarle sus palabras al oído.

Aun así, sin tener que pensarlo siquiera, Curufin también azotó las riendas de su caballo y este galopó raudo tras su hermano. Tenía que detenerlo antes de que se hiciera más daño.

—¡Celegorm, detente! —ordenó sin éxito.

De pronto un relámpago gigante iluminó todo el cielo y Curufin abrió los ojos con tanto pavor, que todo en él pareció estremecerse.

—¡Celegorm, no! —gritó el hijo de Fëanor cuando un poderoso rayo impactó sobre el primer árbol del bosque y lo partió a la mitad justo cuando su hermano pasaba cerca de él.

La onda expansiva del impacto lo arrojó a unos metros y la mitad del árbol quemado cayó sobre su caballo. Curufin corrió en la negra noche guiado por el fuego y los chillidos del equino y comprobó con gran pena que la herida del caballo era mortal. Por lo que decidió mitigar su sufrimiento y desenfundando su espada, le dio muerte para que el animal no sufriera más de la cuenta, cuando al fin y al cabo moriría igualmente.

Una vez hecho esto, Curufin viró a la derecha y oyó un gemido de dolor. Dos metros lejos suyo, Celegorm intentaba levantarse, pero el barro lo estaba haciendo patinar, por lo que su intento no encontraba éxito alguno.

Curufin llegó con él y lo primero que hizo al lanzarse al suelo junto a su hermano, fue levantar su rostro para comprobar que estuviera lúcido y luego buscar heridas en su cuerpo.

Afortunadamente Celegorm no presentaba quemaduras, aunque sí algunos golpes y cortes, pues había sido despedido contra una zona de rocas. Su rodilla derecha estaba cortada de lado a lado y la herida envuelta en una mezcla de sangre, barro y agua, por lo que dolía mucho y no le permitía caminar sobre sus dos piernas.

Con la tormenta cayendo fuerte y el viento amenazando con volar hasta los árboles, Curufin tomó a su hermano por debajo de los brazos y lo arrastró hacia el bosque. Tomando su caballo, los tres caminaron por la zona forestal hasta encontrar una cueva sorprendentemente vacía y encontraron refugio allí.

Cortando un trozo de su ropa y con los elementos precarios que tenía para darle primeros auxilios, Curufin limpió la herida y la vendó. Entonces Celegorm intentó levantarse y continuó con su demencia.

—Dame tu caballo, tengo que seguir. —anunció serio.

Entonces Curufin perdió toda serenidad y preocupación y bufó molesto. Celegorm también estaba enfadado, algo serio y observó a su hermano con expresión de disgusto mientras el agua de lluvia le corría por su cabello dorado goteando en el suelo. Fue allí cuando Curufin dio un suspiro para tomar impulso y empujó a su hermano con enfado, alejándose de él.

—¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! —Fue lo primero que dijo Curufin en un tono hostil—. ¡¿Continuar?! ¡¿Con esta tormenta?! ¡¿Te estás oyendo?! ¡Tu caballo está muerto por tu capricho; casi te mata ese rayo! ¡Y pude haber muerto yo también! —reprendió a los gritos. Celegorm, acostumbrado a los ataques de ira que su hermano solía presentar desde pequeño, no se inmutó.

—¿Para qué me seguiste entonces? —indagó escueto.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Porque eres un estúpido! —respondió Curufin con un gruñido—. ¡Solo un idiota elige esta noche para ir detrás de...! ¡Aargh! —gruñó molesto. Hasta le costaba decir el nombre de la elfa porque eso implicaba reconocer que Celegorm se había puesto en peligro por ella—. ¡Es que no puedo creerlo! —chilló enfadado, pero Celegorm no entendió a qué se refería exactamente—. Creí que no te importaría tanto, ¡No creí que fueras tan débil! —acusó. Celegorm frunció el ceño y comenzó él también a enfadarse.

—¿Débil? —consultó levemente ofendido—. Pues, discúlpame por no hacer de cuenta que nada me duele. —comentó irónico—. Y perdón por haberte sacado de la seguridad de tu fortaleza... —agregó—. ¡Si tanto te preocupaba morir, te hubieras quedado en Nargothrond en lugar de seguirme! —Se quejó abriendo las manos como si aquello no fuera lo lógico.

—¡Estoy intentando que no te mates por una estupidez, Celegorm! ¡Deberías agradecerme! —replicó Curufin desde su lugar.

—¡Para ti será una estupidez, pero para mí no! —chilló. Curufin negó con la cabeza, hastiado, y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro—. ¡Esto es importante para mí, deberías respetarlo al menos! —declaró intentando que su hermano sintiera una pizca de empatía.

Pero reflexionando brevemente sobre la razón de su discusión, Celegorm pudo entender que Curufin no tenía la culpa, porque su hermano no podía llegar a comprender el grado de desolación que Celegorm estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Aunque al intentar decírselo y pedir disculpas para echar un paño frío sobre la situación, Curufin prosiguió con la discusión y le dijo a Celegorm algo que lo confundió un poco:

—¡Lo he respetado! —expresó el menor de los hijos de Fëanor con hartazgo—. Llevo días respetando que permanezcas inmóvil en la entrada, silencioso y expectante de que vuelva. Pero ya no, ya no más. —resolvió con un ademán de manos que hacía una seña de corte—. ¡Esto... Esto de hoy fue suficiente! —resolvió.

Celegorm entonces cambió de opinión. Si bien sabía que su hermano era incapaz de sentir tal dolor por una situación así, no podía creer el grado de insensibilidad que manejaba para con él, su propia sangre.

—No te he pedido que te hagas eco de mi sentir, pero... —expresó casi susurrante—. Dime, ¿Cómo le pones fin al dolor que se lleva dentro? —preguntó. Por primera vez en un rato, Curufin calló y no emitió opinión, ya fuera porque la pregunta fuera retórica o porque no supo qué responder—. No es como una herida abierta y punzante a la que puedes echarle un ungüento, como un corte que puedes enmendar. —explicó ante la mirada atenta de su hermano—. Tampoco es un pedazo de carne del que puedas prescindir para continuar viviendo. —agregó haciendo referencia a la pérdida de la mano de su hermano Maedhros, la cual le había salvado la vida.

Ante el silencio insistente de Curufin, Celegorm estiró el cuello hacia él incitándole a hablar. El moreno, ya un poco más calmado, aunque su serenidad se debiera a que no lograba comprender los sentimientos de su hermano, se encogió de hombros.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora? —soltó Celegorm—. ¿Quién eres tú para solicitar que mi conducta se detenta? ¿Se mitigue? —indagó serio—. ¿Quién siquiera soy yo para obligarme a encontrar felicidad cuando todo lo que puedo sentir es abandono y culpa desde que se fue?

Ante la evidente congoja de Celegorm, Curufin suspiró rendido y bajó los niveles de su enfado, empatizando no con las razones, más si con el dolor que su hermano sentía, el cual le dolía a él también. Por gruñón que fuera, no podía, ni quería, negar que el sufrimiento de sus hermanos le hacía tanto o más daño que una herida de guerra.

—Ya, disculpa, no creí que sería la gran cosa, bueno... —acotó por fin—. Siempre te muestras tan íntegro, fuerte... Inalterable. —describió el menor.

Celegorm asintió, pues aquello era cierto, el rubio tenía una tendencia muy marcada a mostrarse fuerte ante cualquier embate del destino, pero su posición la mantenía para no preocupar a los demás. Había aprendido de ver la actitud de Maedhros, a quien admiraba profundamente y ese había sido también su modelo para con sus hermanos, pero tenía momentos de flaqueza y uno finalmente había sido uno que Curufin había advertido, no porque fuera un gran observador, sino porque el propio Celegorm ya no podía soportarlo más.

—No pensé que esto te haría tanto daño... —prosiguió Curufin mientras la tormenta continuaba fuera de la cueva—. Es más, siempre creí que todo era por nuestro beneficio político. —explicó hablando de la unión en matrimonio con Lúthien, pero Celegorm no comprendió a qué se refería—. Digo... ¿Cómo cuántas veces hablaste con ella? ¿Dos, tres? No creí que tal sentimiento creciera tan rápido como para dolerte así su huida. —agregó.

Celegorm ladeó la cabeza intrigado y en su mente repasó una a una las palabras de Curufin. Este hizo un alto a su caminata de león enjaulado y abrió las manos en torno a su hermano mayor.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, no pudiendo leer la expresión de Celegorm en su rostro.

—¿Ella? ¿Dijiste ella? —consultó el rubio y Curufin asintió seguro.

—Ya, Lúthien, como se llame. —nombró el menor de mala gana, creyendo que Celegorm estaba ofendido porque no la había llamado por su nombre.

—¿Crees que todo esto es por Lúthien? —inquirió su hermano observándolo entre confundido y sorprendido.

—¿Ah, no? —dudó Curufin y ambos negaron al mismo tiempo.

—¡No! —chilló Celegorm y Curufin balbuceó dos o tres veces onomatopeyas sin saber exactamente qué decir.

—Oh, ah, claro, eh, oh. Oh. —repitió—. ¿Y entonces? —Quiso saber el moreno.

Celegorm retornó a su melancolía usual y bajó la vista.

—Así que te enteraste que Lúthien huyó pero no sabes cómo... —expresó despacio el rubio. Curufin se cruzó de brazos.

—Dicen que alguien la ayudó a salir. —anunció—. Ya tomé partido por los guardias que estaban allí cuando ocurrió... ¿Por qué algo así te tendría tan apenado? ¿Quién traicionó tu confianza? —preguntó intrigado, intentando encontrar al culpable, pero nadie que recordara en cercanía a Celegorm podría hacer cosa semejante.

—¿Quién no está aquí conmigo hoy? ¿A quién no has visto por días que siempre me acompaña? —Le ayudó a comprender su hermano. Luego de esto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Curufin de repente recordó lo que buscaba cuando salió a perseguir a su hermano y dio cuenta de la razón de la melancolía devastadora que su hermano cargaba. Huan no estaba y había dejado de verlo exactamente el mismo día que Lúthien había escapado de Nargothrond, así que eso solo podía significar que Huan había traicionado a su amo y había huido con la doncella. Además, tenía sentido que los guardias no lo advirtieran, puesto que la presencia de Huan en cualquier parte del reino no era algo fuera de lo común; usualmente significaba que Celegorm también merodeaba por esos pasillos y los guardias conocían bien los sentimientos que el hijo de Fëanor profesaba a la elfa, por lo que habrían visto como algo normal que el perro acompañara a Lúthien.

—Celegorm... —nombró Curufin con pena y se abalanzó sobre su hermano, pero ya no con el afán de empujarlo, sino para abrazarlo y mitigar su dolor.

Pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, porque Huan no regresaría y con el correr de los días Celegorm comenzaba a entenderlo. Como medida desesperada había salido en la tormenta, creyendo que tal vez si iba tras su rastro, su mejor amigo lo perdonaría. Aunque a medio camino dio cuenta que eso jamás ocurriría pues las ofensas habían sido muchas, y no se detendrían. Celegorm había tomado parte en el juramento de Fëanor y eso implicaba más acciones impías de las que Huan o cualquier otra criatura pudiera perdonarle.

—¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así? —susurró Curufin sobando la espalda de su hermano mayor mientras este sollozaba en su hombro.

—Porque lo traicioné. —confesó el rubio, pero su hermano negó rotundo.

—No, Celegorm, él te traicionó. —contradijo Curufin, pero Celegorm no se quedó callado. Se liberó del abrazo y explicó:

—Yo lo hice primero. Traicioné mis ideales y con ello, lo defraudé. —aclaró intentando secarse las lágrimas, pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más salían de sus ojos—. Huan sabía que intentaríamos forzar una boda, que nuestro propósito no era bueno, entre otras cosas en las que le fallé y él... Se desencantó de mí. —resolvió apenado—. ¿Entiendes lo que me duele ahora? Perdí a mi mejor amigo por mis decisiones egoístas, por una y otra vez cometer errores y no puedo sentirme más que miserable por haber traicionado todo lo que era bueno. Y además... ¡Lo extraño! —agregó estallando en lágrimas—. Y me preocupa porque sé a dónde va ahora y sé lo que lo espera ahí, entonces no puedo confiar en que estará bien y quiero hacer algo, ir con él, pedir disculpas y ayudarlo, pero a la vez, estoy cayendo en la cuenta en que si él huyó de mí, es porque no regresará. Huan jamás se había ido antes y jamás regresará, porque ha descubierto que soy un ser vil, y quien te ama no te abandona, siempre y cuando tú seas merecedor de ese amor. ¡Y yo no lo soy! ¡Ya no! —confesó con pesar.

Celegorm se sentó en el suelo y lloró. Curufin se quedó de rodillas frente a él sin hacer nada, porque supo que detenerlo no sería bueno para su corazón, pero consolarlo tampoco, ya que Celegorm necesitaba purgar hasta la última gota de sus lágrimas para lograr sentirse mejor. Así que solo se quedó allí, de pie, escuchando el llanto que su hermano necesitaba liberar, uno que había estado guardando por días desde que se enterara de la partida de Huan.

Cuando la tormenta cesó y así también los sollozos de su hermano se fueron apagando, Curufin se sentó junto a él y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Celegorm.

—Jamás pude entenderlo, —soltó de golpe, y Celegorm no volvió su rostro hacia él, pero si lo escuchó—, tú jugabas con ese perro, comías junto a él, dormías con él, hasta te bañabas con él yo creo. —agregó—. Y jamás lo pude entender... Qué te unía con tanta fuerza a una criatura así, que no llevaba tu sangre. Tal vez nunca lo comprenda del todo... —confesó—. Pero sí te puedo comprender a ti. Y está bien si tú crees que lo defraudaste, pero ¿Sabes qué creo yo? —preguntó retóricamente—. Que si ese perro no vuelve contigo, no es porque seas vil, sino porque es un tonto. —declaró.

Celegorm lo observó serio, por más que Huan lo hubiera abandonado, no permitiría que nadie hablara mal de él.

—Yo veo en ti mucho más que errores. —aclaró Curufin con sinceridad—. Y si él no puede verlo como yo, pues... Qué lástima. Lo único que podemos hacer es desearle el bien...

—¿Crees que él quiera eso para mí también? —preguntó entonces Celegorm—. ¿Crees que me lo merezca? —indagó, subiendo la apuesta.

Curufin sonrió de lado y su hermano nunca vio una expresión tan cálida y brillante en su hermano otra vez, como la que le regaló aquel día.

—No sé lo que él quiera, pero estoy seguro que te lo mereces. —reconoció.

Luego de un rato en silencio, Celegorm suspiró. Estaba cansado, la rodilla le dolía y el corazón, aunque más aliviado de la pena por haber llorado y haber podido hablarlo con alguien más, todavía estaba acongojado, pero ahora entendía que tenía que duelar esa relación que ya no volvería, y aferrarse a lo que le quedaba, el amor y el apoyo de su familia.

—Gracias hermano. —soltó de repente, sorprendiendo a Curufin—. Gracias por... Esto. —agregó con un ademán de su mano señalándolo de arriba a abajo sin saber bien cómo expresarse—. Por seguirme y no dejarme cometer una locura... Quién sabe qué hubiera sido de mí si no me hubieras perseguido. —dudó.

—Nada. No hubiera sido nada, porque no existe ese tal qué hubiera ocurrido, —Le hizo saber Curufin—, porque nunca hubiera dejado que ocurriera. Te hubiera seguido y en caso de no persuadirte de regresar, te hubiera acompañado. —declaró—. ¿Siempre juntos? —preguntó. Celegorm se permitió sonreír por primera vez en días y asintió.

—Siempre juntos. —acordó y ambos se miraron tierno—. Quién hubiera dicho que mi hermano pequeño tendría que salvarme y no al revés. —expresó más animado.

—Intenta que no se te haga costumbre. —respondió Curufin serio, pero de un momento al otro soltó una corta risita por lo bajo—. Bah, ya qué, lo sabes... Cuando me necesites ahí estaré. —prometió—. Aunque... —agregó alzando una ceja y retornando a una seriedad que duró poco—. La próxima vez que quieras lloriquear por un perro, una elfa o por lo que sea, —advirtió burlón—, ten por favor la decencia de hacerlo en tu cuarto. ¡No me hagas perseguirte bajo una tormenta gigante, Celegorm! —exclamó y ambos rieron a pesar de la pena.

A los pocos segundos, oyeron ruido cerca de la cueva. Ambos se miraron preocupados y desenfundaron sus armas, pero las bajaron en seguida, pues frente a ellos, el rostro de Celebrimbor apareció tras una lámpara de ámbar.

—¡Por la gracia de los Silmarils! —exclamó—. Vimos desde Nargothrond el rayo caer en la tierra con un destello enorme. —informó—. Pero cuando la tormenta cesó, no regresaron, así que decidí salir a buscarlos y al hallar el árbol partido y el caballo muerto, me aterroricé. —agregó—. Por suerte sus voces me guiaron hasta aquí para saber que están a salvo. —anunció.

Curufin y Celegorm se miraron cómplices y se levantaron para abrazar a Celebrimbor.

—¿Qué...? —preguntó el elfo, confundido ante tan repentino ataque de cariño de su padre y su tío.

Pero ninguno de ellos habló, solo se aferraron más en el abrazo triple y eso se sintió bien...


End file.
